Meant To Be
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M SLASH ONE-SHOT. "It was just one visit home, well close to home. Then I could get back to my life." Or so Seth thought. But what happens when you return to a place that holds a special place in your heart, or if that reason returns with it, what can you do? Paul's about to ask him? Can they re-kindle or will they end up walking away from each other once again?


**A/N: It took me almost a year to write this, mainly because I often forgot about the project. It really began last summer when I actually ended up returning the same place I went camping one summer, though it didn't involve a love story, the place was still memorable. I figured that I would write something close to that, and this story was born. And since I hadn't written about this paring for a while, I wanted to go back to it.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

I hate weddings.

But here I am, a day early to give my assistance in the set-up so that bridezilla, otherwise known as my sister Leah Clearwater –soon to be Leah Black, won't have a nervous breakdown on her special day.

Somehow my mother was able to drag me to the location to be her slave; it didn't help that she was just as bad as my sister when it came to having everything in the right place. So it was straining to hear her, Leah, Rebecca and Rachel Black, and Emily Uley bark out orders to the guys and me. I swear that I wasn't the only one that had snuck a few drinks from the beer supplies.

Thankfully Jacob didn't care.

So Jacob Black is marrying my sister, proposed only two months ago after dating my sister for more than five years. He had proposed before, but she rejected him for the reason being, me. It was actually degrading to hear that my sister pitied me and wanted my approval before she had said no, and unfortunately, I hadn't been around much for her to ask me. It just wasn't something she figured she could ask me over the phone.

Jacob has never been really a fan of me, mainly because of my sexuality. I'm gay, and because his father raised him to believe it was a sin, he saw me as a burden to my family since I could remember. I never let it bother me because I knew that as long as my parents accepted me, nothing really mattered.

I kind of getting ahead of myself, so I'll start from where I can remember.

It actually really began here: Wolf Pack Camp Resort. Originally a summer youth camp for surrounding communities to send their kids to every summer. Sadly, I was one of them when my mom felt it was only right to get me and my sister back into the normalcies of life after the passing of our father. Regretfully, at the time, I was demeaned to be my sister's shadow.

That was the summer she had met Jacob.

It was a living hell to say the least. I hadn't been very outgoing at the time, so I never had a friend to call mine; I was the shy teen that looked like a little boy out of place. It didn't take Jacob and his disciples known as Quil and Embry long to single me out. It went downhill from there, and my sister was too blind to see that I was their target. She was in love with bastard.

I guess that summer hadn't all been bad. I met my first crush at the camp only a week later, but that comes later in the story. The first week was hell, like I said. Not only had it been Jacob and his group, but my sister's friends even threw in a couple insults, and now, everyone who ruined my summer was a part of my sisters wedding party.

Rosalie Hale, a woman I had hardly known was Leah's maid of honor. She hadn't come to the camp seeing how Leah had met her in Seattle when her and Jacob moved there after reuniting five years later. Emmett, her boyfriend, seemed to be a very outgoing guy, and when introductions came with us, and my sister's tendencies to announce my sexuality to anyone she introduces me to; it didn't bother him. But he sure noticed that Jacob thought differently.

Then there was Isabella Cullen, married to some poor rich sap by the name of Edward Cullen. She had been the reason for all the torment, if it wasn't for her outburst to out me to everyone in camp; I think it would've been tolerable. Her and Rachel Black brought it all to the light, and to see my sister stay at mute when I felt I needed her, pissed me off. I didn't hate all of her bridesmaids, the only two that I respected enough were Rebecca Black and Emily Uley because they've been nothing but kind to me.

Apologies were thrown left and right after my sister insisted that she wanted us all to get along. Though I wouldn't apologize for anything I said, they did, but that didn't mean that they meant it. Honestly though, I didn't care.

I guess I don't hate weddings, just this one.

That all happened in the first week of the two week camp, and the second to follow was unforgettable for me. Paul Lahote had been that reason. Him and Jared could care less what people would say, and just like high school, everyone seemed to fall into cliques at the camp, it just so happens that I had been hanging with the wrong crowd.

"Seth Anthony Clearwater!" And that had been my mother, probably making more demands, "help Collin and Brady with the chairs."

I sighed in defeat, especially since I sort of dragged my two best friends to accompany me here. I hadn't heard the end of it from either of them when my mother began to boss them around the moment we arrived. We were one of the last in the wedding party, which meant a few of the guests would be arriving a day early because of the distance.

The area had always been a nice place, pretty much the same as I recalled. The cabins still stood, very well aligned with the game room, first aid building and the newer cabins further down. Down by the lake, the benches still surrounded the fire pit with the hand-carved chair where the storyteller would usually sit. The canoes and life-jacket shed still stood in the same place, aging with the campgrounds that had surrounded it. The place was still full of life.

By the time everything seemed to be in formation, the ladies were preparing a meal for those who were already here. Tomorrow morning we would put the final touches and everyone needed to make sure that they've done their part. Which meant that all I needed was my tux and my presence. Unfortunately, I'd be parading around with the wedding party as one of the usher's; the only position Jacob and Leah were able to agree on giving me.

As the guests began to pull into the parking lots; those who were staying the night, I hardly recognized any of them. But most had recognized me and welcomed me home. It was strange to say the least as we sat in our areas and I had only knew a few people. I hadn't felt out of place. It was almost like the first day that we arrived here years ago for the camp.

I hardly remembered the names my mother introduced me to. I hadn't a clue that they had known so many people. It was a bit discomforting to hear some of them tell me that I'd be next to be walking down the aisle, especially when they hadn't known a thing about me. I could only thank that my parents hadn't mentioned my sexuality like my sister usually had.

The wedding party of course had been put in the same cabins, four to each except the one I had been put in. I was being bunked with one of the guests that I had no clue about. Apparently it was the only place they could put me. Talk about feeling like an outcast once again.

Instead of sulking how I would normally do, I figured I'd go for a swim before the sun set fully and everyone would gather around the campfire. As I dropped my luggage off at the cabin, I noticed that my roommate had already come and gone. I quickly changed and grabbed my towel and my book just in case.

By the time I had reached the beach area, it was crowded and a bit loud. Instead of associating with the crowd like I probably should have, I sat next to the beach and pulled out a book I've been trying to finish all week. One that was fell in the setting of Forks and La Push back home. A teenage love affair that was forbidden, a supernatural love triangle that seemed a bit farfetched; yet entertaining, and a bit intriguing.

"Not going for a swim Seth?" I looked up at Sam while he took off his shirt and dropped his towel on his wife's chair.

"No," I half-smiled, "just catching up on my reading."

"Looks like the both of us," Emily giggled holding up the same book as me.

Becoming lost in my books was easy; it was an escape from reality, an escape path for me to imagine a life beyond my normal boring one.

"Never thought I'd see you here again." I had recognized the voice, surprisingly.

Next to me, there was Paul sitting on the grassy beach next to me in his red swim trunks and his towel slung over his shoulders. His hair tousled and wet from the lake and still that heartwarming smile that I remembered.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I smiled. The last time I had seen him was the last day I said goodbye to him. It was the last day I was here, and it was the moment I wanted to hold onto.

"Still as shy as the day we met?" he chuckled.

I was clueless to how to respond. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. The excitement I tried to hide as I stared down at my book and back to him.

"Sorry," I laughed nervously, "it was just a surprise to see you too."

"You guys know each other?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," I admitted, "we went to camp here together one summer. Emily, this is Paul. Paul, this is Emily."

As awkward as it was, the conversation passed across my lap and ended up a discussion about the camp and how old it was exactly. I was somewhat in tuned into the conversation, but more of zoning out about the night I recalled of having with Paul, of how great it was.

~~~###~~~

Paul didn't say much in the beginning, just that he wasn't much of a music person. It wasn't that I wasn't, I loved music in fact, but like I said, I just didn't fit in with the crowds. Apparently that was one of his flaws too. Jared had been too caught up on the crowds and Mike became impaired the moment Jessica gave him the time of day.

Conversation led to our personal lives, I told him about my recent loss and he gave me a sort of condolence. His parents weren't as kind as he was from what he had told me. They split when he was nine; his dad moved away and barely came to see him. His mother was a drunk and constantly gone. The only reason he stayed was because of his little sister Adriane.

It disgusted him when I told him about Leah. He became annoyed to find that she would let others treat me in such a manner, and for once, I didn't feel obligated to defend her. The conversation became personal, and this being the only night the chaperones really didn't care of our whereabouts, we ended up swimming until around three in the morning.

We were on the dock past the boundary lines –where the older kids usually went- caught up in a game of king of the mountain, or dock –whatever you want to call it. It was just the two of us, laughing and shoving each other off of the square space.

By the time sun began to peek over the hills, we settled in the middle and lay across, talking once again. I was nervous the moment he asked me if I had ever had a girlfriend. I was fourteen at the time, and being alone as I was, I never had. I wasn't even sure if I was attracted to any of the girls back home, just the regretful feelings I had had for my sister's boyfriend. Though I never admitted to it, Jacob was every girl's dream boyfriend, and every guy wanted to be him. Me, I wanted to be with him for reasons I had never understood. If Jacob had ever discovered it, I'm sure he'd kick my ass for it.

After telling him no, and that no girl has ever gained my interest, he familiarized it with his own opinion. Girls had asked him out, but it just didn't feel right for him. An awkward silence filled the air after that, and I was beginning to find myself more interested in him the closer he sat next to me.

A moment I had remembered so clearly was when I knelt back on my elbows, staring out on the crystal-like lake, and Paul's gaze on me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it in the beginning, but as he began to move closer into me, he pressed his lips against mine with one hand holding placed on the side of my head. I found myself leaning further back as he deepened the kiss, his hands now grazing my side with mine on his bicep.

My hopes were that he wouldn't regret any of this; I was too fragile to become someone's biggest mistake. But he apologized for it, but I assured him that I liked it. He smiled and kissed me again.

By the time everyone began waking up, and laying next to Paul's side, we decided that we would keep whatever we had to ourselves for the reason that we didn't want to be judged for it. But that didn't mean we hadn't snuck out a few times for time alone.

~~~###~~~

"Well." Emily interrupted, "it seems that we're moving to the fireplace for some reminiscing. Care to join?"

"I'm good." I shrugged before folding my chair and bringing my things back to the cabin. "Maybe later."

"See you around?" Paul sounded hopeful as he followed Emily to the rest of the crowd that surrounded the campfire.

"Yeah," I half-smiled. "Maybe."

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as he gave me the same expression with a wink that I could only see. Instead of appearing as such a fool, I shook myself out of his trance and began to make my way back to the cabin with him on my mind. As I followed the trail back to the cabin, I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to come back here and see the man I had always thought about. The more I thought of him, the more I wondered if he had ever felt the same way.

Was I ever on his mind? Was I crazy to be obsessing over him more and more now? Maybe he had met someone else and was here with him or her. Maybe he was married with children and all of my hopes of ever being everything I hoped I could be for him would be thrown out the window. I sure would hate the irony of it.

By the time I had reached the cabin, I decided I would go back to the main hall where the cafeteria was and find something to eat before I went to bed. I could only think of waking up in the morning and hopefully finding Paul once again and reacquainting ourselves properly. I wanted to know how he had been doing over the past ten years. What he does for a living; but mostly, why he was here.

By the time I had reached the building, there were still a few of the people organizing last minute things before Leah's big day. Rebecca and my mother had been slaving themselves in the kitchen with a few of the preparations. Then there were the few here and there that were still putting up decorations around the table where everyone would surely be eating.

"Seth?" I turned to find my mother approaching with her cup of tea and another cup in her hand, "why haven't you joined the other's by the bonfire? I'm sure Leah is wondering about you right now."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't been really up to old crowds mom."

"But they're sharing some stories and playing a few games." She mildly argued, "I wish you would go and join them for the sake of you sister."

"She'll be fine mom." I replied as she handed me a cup of coffee. "Besides, all of her friends are down there to keep her company, I'd be just another head to count in the crowd."

"Don't talk like that Son," she rubbed her hand on my back, "you're sister cares deeply for you, and you not being there when she wants you to be breaks her heart."

"Can we just drop it mother?" I kindly asked, "I just don't feel obligated to fit in with Jacob's crowd when he clearly doesn't like me still. I won't belittle myself to be a part of something I'm not. I said I'd be here for the wedding. So I am, and that's that. I didn't agree to be sociable with those who never liked my company."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She hugged me.

"For what?" I asked surprised, looking down at her teary eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry mom."

"It's not that honey." She wiped her cheek, "I'm just sorry for not giving you the life you deserve. I want it to be okay for you to find someone to love, for you to share him with the family with no judgments. I pray one day that Jacob will come around and accept you as a brother-in-law."

I shrugged. "It's no biggie mom. I'm used of it. I know that one day I will find someone, I'm just not sure if I will ever bring him here longer than a chance for you to meet him. I moved away for that reason. Leah wants that fairytale wedding with children, and unfortunately, Jacob had promised her that. I won't stand in the way of it. Which is why I'm here. Leah will always be my sister before Jacob's wife, they'll soon understand that… one day maybe."

"Well, if that day comes where I get to walk with you down that aisle, I will forever be grateful." She chuckled the same moment I had. "Even if it is just your sister and I."

"Maybe one day." I muttered.

"It will happen." She kissed my cheek, "now get some sleep, and don't forget to turn off the lights before you leave the kitchen."

"Yeah." I muttered. "G'night ma. Love you."

With the last of the people exiting the building, I could hear the laughter and talking die down in a distance. Which mean that those who were outside and around the campgrounds were going to bed.

It did give me a lot of time though as I finished off my coffee. What my mother said. What my father would most likely say if he was here. I knew he would always support me, and I was sure that he would be next to mom, telling me that I would one day find that special someone. Then there was the part of me that went straight back to Paul, and if he would –or could, possibly be the one I had been searching for.

I was never good with relationships in the past. Take Benjamin for example. Very handsome and passionate about life. He grew up in a wealthy family and always believed in true love; it was just that I was never ready for it. He was a couple years older than me and was already talking about marriage within the first couple months we began to date. The entire relationship seemed rushed and I wasn't prepared for it all. As I was doing my studies, within the first semester completed, I had met Ben's parents, vacationed there once during one of the holidays, and he was already asking me to transfer to a university closer to his hometown so we could begin our lives together.

I broke it off before our year anniversary. I couldn't continue to lead him on when I wasn't fully dedicated into the relationship. It had to be one of the most difficult choices for me to walk away from something I was sure that anyone would give to have. The last time I heard about Ben was that he had found a man who he was engaged to, they were to marry within the year.

Then there was Felix. A meathead I met at the gym and regretfully had a one-night stand that turned into something more. We began dating in a complicated manner. It wasn't that neither of wanted to date, it was just matter of both of us being unsure if we were dating. It took a couple weeks before I finally asked him if he wanted to be in a relationship, if he wanted to see where this could go. He agreed, and I was actually sure that Felix just might be the one, until I discovered his bad habits.

I could handle laundry on the floor, or dirty dishes in the sink, but after discovering that I wasn't the only one sharing his bed, I flipped the lid. I confronted him about it and he denied it in the beginning. The more I stayed in the relationship; I developed trust issues and anxieties that I was always overthinking things. It wasn't until I had actually caught him when I decided to surprise him by showing up early for one of our dates. I felt like a fool and was sure I should have known that something was up. That relationship lasted hardly six months.

Both I hadn't spoken to my family. I didn't tell my mother or my sister because I knew they would want to meet the poor saps. I knew that I would always keep the family meets to a minimum until I was sure in my gut that I would meet the right guy.

"Coffee isn't exactly the perfect sleep remedy." I was taken out of my thoughts by Paul himself, I turned to see him stand above me with a big grin. "If you're trying to sleep, you should probably try making it to your bed instead."

"Oh, umm…" I cleared my throat and adjusted my seat, "I've just been thinking. A lot on my mind ever since I got here."

"Such as." He asked as he sat next to me on the bench with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Are you trying to pull an all-nighter too?" I teased.

"This… no." He chuckled. "Coffee has the opposite effect on me actually, after this cup I should me knocked right out. You just might end up having to carry me to my cabin."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I probably wont be able to carry myself, let alone you back to your cabin."

"Well we'll figure that out when it comes to it," he took a sip, "now, tell me what's on your mind."

"Are you always this…"

"Forward?" He interrupted before shrugging his shoulders, "not really, I just figured you needed someone to talk to. I came to your rescue once before, I figured, what the hell, I'll do it again."

"I never thanked you for that." I admitted, now staring down at my mug. "It really did help me to have someone to finally listen to how I felt."

"There's no need for thanks for being a friend." He shrugged again, "so tell me what's on your mind, what's the word?"

I couldn't help but giggle "Word?" I smirked. "Is that what the kids are saying nowadays."

He shrugged with a smile, "I don't know, you tell me."

"I wouldn't know," I admitted, "still sort of keep to myself other than the few friends I have, and believe me, we don't say 'what's the word?'"

"How have you been?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine." I shrugged. "Taking life one day at a time. Basically finishing of my last year to get my business degree then hopefully own my own café/book store."

"I would have never guessed." He replied. "I always though you'd be something like a fashion designer or something."

I looked at him with a cocked brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well look at you," He chuckled, "even in your PJ's you're breatht… styling."

"You were going to say something else." I smirked at his ability to hide it.

"I was." He chuckled again, "You caught me. What I was going to say was that you're still breathtaking."

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Am I being too forward?" He asked almost regretfully.

"No." I shook my head, "I was just a bit surprised."

"I made this awkward?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine Paul." I admitted, "it's only awkward if you make it."

"You're right," he said with another smile, "So… business? How is life other than school?"

"Umm…" I gave a sigh, "honestly, I can't think of anything at the moment other than that I live in Vancouver now with my two best friends for the past couple years. What about you?"

"Well that wasn't much." He laughed, "but me, I've been living in Seattle for the past couple years. I work as a lifeguard part time and a bouncer at a club whenever I can. Basically I haven't decided what I wanted to do permanently."

"How is it that you came back here?" I asked, "I mean, do you know any of the wedding party?"

"Jacob actually." He muttered. "I sometimes fill in at the shop when he's short on mechanics. When he told me he was finally marrying Leah, he invited me. I kindly accepted and here I am."

"Are you guys friends?"

"I guess you can say that." He shrugged. "But I've been disconnecting myself from him and the guys because I can't stand how ignorant they can be at times."

"Tell me about it!" I mocked.

"I'd rather not." He smirked. "But I came in support for the happy couple I guess. Haven't been to a wedding in my life, so I figured I'd come for the hell of it."

"Oh." I muttered, "well how's your sister… Andrea?"

"Adrianne." He corrected with a chuckle. "She's doing fine, a lot better than me actually. She lives in Portland with her fiancé and models for an agency down there."

"Cool." I nodded. "Well I don't mean to cut this short, but I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah." He gulped the last of his coffee, "me too."

The thing was, I didn't want to end the conversation there, but I didn't know what else to say. I was nervous and a bit embarrassed that I had nothing to claim as an achievement. It felt as if I was at my high school ten-year reunion with the least successful person titled to me. I wanted to tell him more, but what more was there other than the relationships I've been through. I'm sure he didn't care to hear about that.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I followed the dim-lit trail back to my cabin. It was around two in the morning and I was hoping I could enter my cabin without waking my roommate.

Finishing my nightly routine, I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. I could hear the door creak open and closed, notifying me that whoever slept in the bed across the room was going to bed. Instead of introductions, I stayed in my bed and found myself dozing off, dreaming about Paul and that one late-summer night.

The memories felt so real. I sat on the dock in middle of the lake on one of the early crisped mornings. Birds could be heard chirping, fish could be seen jumping across the lake. The sun peaking over the mountains reflected across the lake. I took in the freedom of it, and now I wasn't alone. Paul came up from under the water, his body soaked as the sun glistened off his coppery tone. The man was beautiful. I blushed the moment he had opened his eyes, giving me a smile and a wink before climbing on the dock, sitting next to me. Words hadn't been said, but his touch felt so real as he wrapped an arm around me. I was content with moment that I hoped I would never wake from this… dream.

But I did.

By the time I opened my eyes, I knew the morning was just waking. The sun peaked through the curtains, and I could hear the soft snores of the person across the room. Instead of waking the person, I made my way for the shower before having to get ready in a couple of hours. I just didn't want to be one of the last left with the rest of the guys that I was sure would be there. Meeting Jacob and the others wasn't under my agenda, and I knew that they were all most likely grumbling in bed from their hangovers.

I was the only one in the showers out of the other six stalls. It wasn't long before I heard a couple of the other showers turn on by the time I finished. I gathered my things and dried myself of before putting on some comfortable shorts and muscle shirt before I would have to change again in a couple hours. The wedding wasn't until the afternoon, so I knew I still had time with Paul; well, hopefully, once I found him that is.

I made my way back to the cabin and put my things away. After relieving myself in the bathroom, I began to pack my things so I wouldn't have to worry about it after. My roommate was nowhere to be found, and I thought that maybe they were getting ready too, that was until the door happened to open the moment I was about to leave.

I clumsily collided into a man's bare chest before almost being knocked back, only to be caught by the one man I least expected. Paul. There he stood in front of me with his one arm wrapped around my holding me by the waste and his eyes meeting mine. I blushed instantly realizing the predicament we were in. He only wore his ripped jeans with his sandals and a towel over his shoulder.

"Well…" He chuckled before pulling me up, "I didn't expect to see you first thing in the morning."

"Sorry." I apologized quickly before pulling away in embarrassment.

"I like it."

"I didn't mean to…" I paused before looking at him with a grin on his face. "What?"

"I'm glad we bumped into each other." He still smiled. I was still gathering what he said, "and I'm glad you're the first person I seen this morning."

"What?" I stared befuddled.

"I forgot my clean clothes," he changed the subject.

"Yeah." I muffled a chuckle, "right."

I was about to leave again when he called me. The way he called me sounded almost desperate and had stopped me in my tracks. I turned slowly to see a nervous man standing behind me. One hand was now in his pocket while the other brushed through his wet locks anxiously. His abs glistened under the sunlight as he let out a soft laugh before approaching me. "Umm… where are you going?"

"Breakfast." I stated not making eye contact, finding that I had both hands in my pockets now.

He inched closer to me and put his arm up above me, closing the door behind me as his body came so much closer to me. His free hand now came to my cheek as he brushed his fingers across it, staring deeply into my eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes that made me melt, the smirk that made me weak in the knees, the touch that made me feel like I was on fire. I stuttered whatever muffled words had come out of my mouth, but none had made sense as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah," he smiled, "me too."

I'm not sure what possessed me at the moment, but I reached in quickly and peck his lips with mine, soon pulling back in embarrassment. I wanted to bury myself where I couldn't be found; I wanted to run anywhere but here. As I was ready to, Paul wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in as he deepened the kiss. His other arm pulled back as his hand reached for my rear as he continued to grope it and push me against the door with his bare chest.

My one leg lifted to his side while my arms were now around his neck with both my hands shuffling and gripping through his hair. He began attacking my neck the moment he lifted my other leg and wrapped it around his waist. I felt helpless in his hold; I could do nothing but moan with his lips touching my bare skin. I could feel his hardness grind into me, and I was sure he could feel mine press against his stomach. I knew that if there were ever a chance for me to be with Paul for just one moment, this would be it.

Time didn't matter to me, and it seems that he felt the same as he began tearing my muscle-t off of me. His lips trailed butterflies down my chest and my stomach before unbuttoning my shorts and practically yanking those off too. I was now only in my boxers as he lifted me again, and dug his hands in my underwear, squeezing my butt cheeks as he continued to capture my lips in his.

I hadn't notice just how he was able to slip off his jeans without me noticing, but now they were at his ankles as he kicked each leg off before carrying me to his bed and laying me down as he laid between them. His naked body was now grinding against me, only thing keeping us apart were my underwear, but that hadn't lasted long before he began to pull them off with little effort.

I felt a bit shy as he looked down at me, paused as he began to rub his hands over my body, "I've waited years for this day Seth, and I'm not about to let you go." He muttered before leaning forward and smashing his lips against mine, now grinding our exposed cocks against each other, realizing just how much bigger his was compared to mine. I found myself helplessly trying to hold on as my hands could hold onto what I could grab. With him already making me moan from his touch, I was already succumbing to his dominance.

He stopped for a moment to reach the side of his bed to pull out a condom and a tube of lube. I watch as he gave me a mischievous smile, I'm guessing he knew what I was thinking as he replied, "I had only dreamed I'd see you again, now I know dreams do come true."

I could only blush as he began to prepare the both of us. It was unexpected of him, but he made it aware that it was entirely up to me whether we continued or not, that I felt comfortable, and the pace we would take. As I lay below him, I wasn't sure what to expect as he slicked one of his fingers and entered me. It was painful, but not entirely. He took his time as he inserted the second digit, and the third. The feeling was painful at first, which was until he began to bend his finger and brush against the insides, making my eyes role back from the exposure.

My hand now stroked my cock as he pulled out his fingers and aligned his massive member with my rear. As the tip of his cock pressed forward, he held my hips to hold me in place as he pushed in further. My breaths were uneven and my body began to quiver from the unexplainable feeling. The more he entered me, the more I was beginning to want more. By the time he was rest on top of me, his cock fully inside of me, he waited for my approval to move. I nodded as I prepared myself for what was yet to come.

He began to rock forward than back as I found myself holding onto his shoulders. With the invasion, my toes curled and my body clenched on tighter as I held onto every bit of the both of us. I cried out his name the moment he began to pick up the pace, begging him to go harder and faster. My eyes rolled back every time he reached the sweet spot, now pulling him closer to me as my hands were now squeezing his ass possessively.

Before I could reach ecstasy and release myself, I wanted it to last as I forced myself forward, attempting to flip us over so that I was now on top of him, riding out every movement needed. With my arms now wrapped around his shoulders, he pulled me in closer as he continued to shove his cock forward into me. I was now rocking so that I was riding him with the best of my efforts. His head jerked back as his massive hands now held onto my ass, forcing me to move forward as he slammed back into me. My teeth now grazed his neck as I nipped and breathed heavily against him. Sweat now trickled down both of our bodies as we were coming close to our orgasms.

It wasn't long after stroking my neglected member I began to shoot my seed forward and onto his chest. Now clenching onto him, as I held on tighter with every movement, forcing him to lift me so that I was on my back once again. His motions were now rougher. He would almost pull all the way out before slamming back into me, barely making his way out as I held onto him tighter just as he pushed harder and faster until his body tensed with a loud growl. His muscles tensed as his whole body went stiff, now slowly rocking back and forth as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

Rather than letting me go, he held onto me as his cock slowly softened inside of me. He still laid on top of me as he finally pulled out and removed the condom before tossing it in the trash next to the bed. I continued to pant and catch my breath just as he had, now with his arm wrapped around me as he pulled me in closer and kissing my forehead.

"Wow." He breathed heavily. "That was… breathtaking."

We both shared a laugh before deciding to cuddle. I was never one for it, but with Paul, it felt so right. I could only hope he felt the same. As we lay together, I kept thinking of the worse after this. Would he just leave this as it was after this and leave me once again with false hope. Would I be left once again hoping that we meet again? I didn't want him to up and leave without knowing how life would be with him. Was Paul the type to hit it and leave the first chance he got?

"We should start getting ready for the wedding." He sighed, still pulling me in closer.

"Yeah," I let out a sigh, "we better."

"Are you okay Seth?" He asked, "Was it what you hadn't expected?"

"No, everything's fine." I said, "it was more than I had expected actually."

"Then what is it?" He looked a but frustrated, "I can't read minds."

"It's just…" I let out another sigh as I sat next to him, "is this it for us?"

"I sure hope not." He sounded offended, "I'm hoping that it gets better from here on. I want us to be together even after this wedding, of course, if that's what you want."

"It is." I admitted, "I was just being insecure and thought that this just might be a one-night stand."

He then pulled me in for a kiss than wrapped his arms around me, "I meant what I said Seth, I've waited years to hold you once again in my arms. No one has ever fit perfectly in them just as you do. I'm not about to let you go if I still have a chance."

"Really?" I asked foolishly as he nodded. "I just figured that this was too good to be true."

"It really is," he agreed, "it's just that this time, we have that chance to hold onto it."

"So where do we really go from here?"

"Well," he sighed, "we both live in Seattle now, how about when we get back I take you on our first date and see where it goes from there."

"I'd like that."

"Good." He smiled and kissed me again, "'cause honestly, I can't wait."

After finally getting to the showers and dressing into my tux, I was finally able to smile and look forward to something other than getting out of here. With the crowds coming in, I was sure that it would be difficult for me to steer away from Paul for the reception; I didn't believe that we were ready to show the family that we were working on. But that hadn't stopped Paul.

The moment we were about to enter the reception area for the last of preparations, Paul grabbed my hand and refused to let it go as we entered the room. I was sure than that everyone was staring at us in discomfort. But it was entirely different. My mother looked in my direction and was the first to notice, giving me the biggest smile as she held her hand over her chest in awe. A few others noticed and that was it. I just continued to listen to instruction as Jacob and the others looked our way. I was shocked to find that the man nodded his head in approval as he smiled at the both of us.

"What was that all about?" I mumbled to myself.

"I have a little confession to make." Paul replied as he pulled me aside. "It was Jake that came to me and asked me if I remembered you."

"Did he know about you?"

"Yeah, he found out when I working for him for the summer," he replied, "he invited me after knowing that we did have some sort of fling. Heck, most of them knew about us before I could tell, and so Jake invited me hoping that this would call a truce between the two of you."

"I'm not following." I said as I realized that Jacob was now approaching us.

"I'll let him tell you." He greeted the groom, as he held onto my hand tighter. "Jake."

"Paul? It's good to see you here." He smiled again, "Seth." He nodded before continuing, "I want you to know that I had no right to judge you all these years without giving you a chance to prove just how great of a person you are. Lee-Lee tells me everyday just how much she looks up to you and respects you. I owe you an apology for making your days miserable, and I hope that from this day forward that you'll accept me as your brother-in-law just as I do to you."

"Umm…"

"I fully understand that if you can't forgive me today, just so you know that I will give my every effort to accept you just as Leah has. I could only hope that bringing Paul here was enough to break a pathway of forgiveness. Even though I was one of the last to know, I was happy to find that you both had some sort of connection."

"I really don't know what to say." I said honestly.

"There is no need for it at the moment," He reached his hand out for us to shake, "just enjoy the day with us and promise that at least you'll be apart of Leah's life again."

I nodded, "thank you Jacob."

"You're welcome." He nodded once again before rejoining the wedding party.

The wedding went on schedule, and everyone watched in awe as my sister walked down the aisle with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. I had to admit that I was finally enjoying myself as I watched my sister recite her vows to Jacob, just as he had with her. Everything he said to her proved just how much he loved my sister. I was finally content with knowing that my sister was in good hands.

I wasn't sure why Jacob had a change of thought, but I was sure glad that he had. The moment my sister found out about Paul and I, she raced over in her wedding dress to hug me and insisted that we find Paul for the next dance. It was for the couples, and she wanted me and Paul to joined the rest of them.

The wedding was a hit after that, as far as I could see. Everyone danced until the night settled in, then waving off the married couple as they left for their honeymoon. I actually cheered for my sister as she left, knowing that Paul was right next to me with his arm wrapped around me.

With the night settling, so did everyone else. Which meant, it was time to leave and Paul and I were deciding how we were going to last the next few nights without each other. It was then my mother suggested that Collin take my car back to my mothers while I went back with Paul. As long as she could see me happy, she didn't mind giving orders to the others.

Paul asked me if I would rather come to his place then go home, which I agreed on knowing that I wasn't ready to leave his side just yet. When we got back to his place, we ended up in his bed doing the same thing we did that morning. It was as if were the ones that just got married, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

It took less than a month for us to decide to look for a bigger place for us to move in with each other. I was then reacquainted with his sister as she confessed to me that her brother talked about me more often than I had expected. I was the one that got away according to them, and now that I was here, we all couldn't be happier.

Once things settled in and we found a condo to live in, we invited Leah and Jacob for a visit, only for them to break the news that they were expecting. She wanted to see me to break the news to me and ask us if we could be the godparents to the child. We agreed right away just as they were happy to be planning everything out.

Paul being close friends to the owner of the club he was a bouncer for, gained ownership after taking the reins for the man for a couple months. Knowing that Paul did a great job with the place, he sold the place to him for a fair price and renamed the place 'PS' for many reasons other than the main one being our initials.

It was because of the pictures I had taken for the wedding I decided on a career change. After taking a few courses on photography, I opened up my own studio nearby the condo. It turned out to be a great success, and the client list keeps building.

As far as it goes for Paul and I, after five years of being together we decided to return to the Wolf Pack Camp Resort before it closed for it's last summer. We decided that now was the moment we'd tie the knot, it was sort of a last minute decision, and since this place meant a lot to the both of us, we wanted it to be here.

Little did I know, Paul was already talking to the owners of the resort and found out that they were retiring and selling the place. Sure it needed some fixing here and there, but that hadn't stopped Paul from running it by me before we decided to sell both of our businesses and move here permanently. Before the summer was over and our small wedding ceremonies took place, we were the official owners of the one place where everything began for us. The Wolf Pack Camp Resort would be re-opening in September with the help of Collin and Brady and a few of the others that had promised to come back and make it all worth it.

I find myself looking out on the lakefront, thinking how different my life would have been if I decided to stay home. I wouldn't have reacquainted with Paul, we would never have seen each other again, I would never have forgiven Jacob or my sister, and my life wouldn't be as great as it is today. But I'm here, and my husband is waiting for me on the dock for another game of king of the castle.

Not really sure who's going to win this time, but I don't really care. Because no matter what we do, or where we are; I found someone to make everything worth it, and I owe it all to Paul. Because my life without him just didn't seem right.

Somehow, even though I knew it from the beginning, we're meant to be.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the fic. Please review and let know about how you felt. I'm still learning to take constructive criticism, so if you feel as so, please be gentle. Thanks once again.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
